A Long Standing
by KaguyaHiroshima
Summary: Set Saints Row 3 after Return to Steelport Mission with SR3's generic leader Finding the co-operative forces of the Syndicate challenging the Boss makes the risky decision to bring in some gangs to challenge them on more equal terms, some that understand the true wrath of the Saints. But it isn't so easy to explain to his lieutenants, nor himself of his decision.
1. One

**One**

Is it just me, or has it seemed the since I woke up from that coma that every gang in the country has it out for me?

As I grab a few strays clothes from the penthouse and stare at my vast selection of guns, pondering which one would fit into my suitcase...or rather how many I could fit.

...Well, I can always go nude, wouldn't be the first time if I really want to take all these guns.

As I begin the game of tetris, I hear the click of boots along the floor, along side the faint voice shouting at one another from behind the wall. Placing one of the larger items into the small space, I let out a brief sigh as the door swings open to reveal two somewhat distracted Saints.

"I think you need to calm down...you're way too on edge." Pierce squeaked to a very impressed Shaundi, and with a shake of my hand and silent laugh I go back to picking guns.

"Calm down? I want a plan on what we're going to do to these-" Shaundi begins, her voice face-paced and harsh, but she seems to pause suddenly. I look at the guns confused at the silence, before confusingly looking up to the two of them. "What are you doing?" She adds, looking to the luggage.

"Packing...the hell does it look like?" I reply with sarcastic exaggeration, crossing my arms as they stare disapprovingly at me.

"Why are you packing? We've just entered a war zone..." She growls, hands on hips as she gawks at me.

"I'm coming back, it's not like I'm abandoning you all forever." I say, dropping another gun into the bag. "And it's not like I'm giving up either."

"Then what are you doing?" She hisses, and I drop another gun in, giving up on the idea of packing neatly.

"Leaving town for a few days. Deal with some outside business." I explain, though neither of them seemed very impressed.

"Leaving town?" Pierce intervenes, just as confused as Shaundi looked.

"Yes, that's what I just said."

"I heard, but can you give us more than that?" He asked, unimpressed at my response, as I finish dumping in my favourite weapons and zipping up the bag.

"I can." I begin, patting the lid of the bag and looking up at them with a faint smile. "Don't call unless it's an actual emergency you can't handle and desperately need me to come back."

"Well given the situation-" He started, before I raised a hand.

"This isn't the first time we've handled more than one gang. I think you'll be able to manage without me for a few days. Besides it might pre-occupy them in wondering where I've gone."

"I don't know if this is a good idea Boss?"

"Bit late for that Pierce, kind of already sorted everything, so..." I say, grabbing the bag and making my out in the central room to where Oleg was sitting.

"Leaving?" Oleg asked, and I turned my head as Pierce and Shandi followed me out.

"You'll all be fine, don't worry. I don't think you guys need me to babysit you all." I say, heading to the elevator to get down to the garage.

"But what if we can't get you on the phone? Or we need to see you personally? Where can we find you?" Shaundi pesters, holding open the elevator doors, and with a sigh I look her in the eye.

"Stilwater." I reply, flicking her hands off the doors allowing them to close on her confused face. It's better she doesn't know what I'm up to...something tells me she won't like it.


	2. Two

**Two**

Arriving back at the airport base was a real...nostalgic moment. I hadn't even spent that long in Steelport but it's felt like I haven't been back here in forever...

Though that could be down to the lack of Saints running around the place...since we'd moved them up to Steelport.

I throw the suitcase onto the floor, clicking it open to removed my trusted pistols, that I tucked neatly into the back on my trousers, hidden by my blazer. I continued to store the guns around the place in secure and reachable places in case I needed quick access of course.

I pulled out my phone, checking the time to see it was barely a few minutes past 2 in the afternoon. Giving the place one last look around I exit the building, getting into one of my older cars that I'd left behind.

Kicking it into action I head off down the road towards the inner city. Using my car I dial up one of my contacts, Lucius Reid, though rather under the radar, he's managed to make a good business in drug trafficking and production.

Back while in Steelport we'd arranged to meet at local cafe in the university district where he'd been hiding out back when the Sons of Samedi ran the area. I'd allowed him to keep his business since he seemed to have no connections with any other gangs, nor did he seem interested in hindering any Saints business.

The phone rang twice before the click and a deep and crackly voice reached through the speakers, "Saint."

"Lucius, I'm heading over right now, sorry for the delay, the plane took longer than expected."

"Somehow I'm not surprised by that."

"I'll be there in a few, that is if you're still willing to meet?"

"Of course, who would pass up a meeting with the Butcher of Stilwater?"

"Very funny." I say, hanging up the call, checking my mirrors to see a car similar make to that of the Morning stars.

Similar colours as well. Keeping a subtle eye on them through my mirrors, taking the long way round with plenty of twists and turns to confirm any suspicious I had. But it was getting too late to do anything about them as I pulled into one of the few remaining parking spaces alongside the cafe.

Exiting the car and pulling out my phone simply to get a glance in the reflective screen, before pretending to check the time. The car had stopped on the opposite side of the road, the windows too dark to see how many passengers it contained, and none of them seemed too eager to get out.

I made my way up the steps and noticed Lucius slouching in a chair, at the table in the farthest corner of these outside tables. Moving through the thin gaps between chairs, I sat opposite the black man, wearing ¾ sleeve shirt revealing part of his chest, along with a pair of freshly pressed black trousers and loafers. Dark black hair, cut and parted neatly and tucked behind his ears that held two gold studs in his ear lobes. I straightened out my blazer and crossed my legs and smirked at him.

"Did you get dressed up just for me?" I chirp, though I can't say he looked very impressed.

"Like you I have an image to keep up. I wouldn't be going out in public wearing any old thing. I should think the same of you coming here is what would seem like a...new suit?"

"Steelport stores have a fabulous fashion line, maybe you should check it out if you need a suit."

"I wouldn't want to be taken for impersonating the infamous Saints Row Boss now, would I?"

"Maybe so." I reply, staring at the table where two glasses sat. Though I couldn't identify the drink on sight, I must say it smelled like expensive alcohol.

"So why are you calling me out of nowhere...I thought you'd moved to Steelport?" He queried, taking a sip from his glass but maintaining eye contact at all times.

"I have a proposition to make for you." I reply, leaning onto the table, the glass between my arms as Lucius tilted his head with intrigue as his glass made contact with the small table.

"A proposition?"

"Yes, you see. Steelport has some...minor complications that I don't really like."

"Ah, the other gangs perhaps."

"You already know?" I ask, a brief look of confusion as he chuckles in response.

"News spread fast when it is as tragic as the destructive ball of doom, roaming the streets on Steelport. You're conflict with other gangs has never ended very well, has it?"

"Well it would go better if they'd learn to co-operate more."

"Or rather you're simply too...aggressive perhaps?"

"We're getting off topic here, I came back for help. I plan to take three new leaders back to Steelport to help with these gangs. Some that know the wrath of the Saints."

"You wish t hire me into the Saints?" He questions, taking yet another sip from the glass, though he seemed unimpressed.

"Well..."

"I am not interested in your games. I am a business man."

"A drug dealer is called a business man now?"

"He is in Stilwater." He hisses back, twitching towards his hip and though a weapon wasn't visible, I had a feeling there was something hiding behind him.

"You won't be a Saint. It's a different matter."

"Then what do you mean by hiring me into the Saints?"

"I want to show this...Syndicate that they aren't the only ones who can work with multiple gangs."

"How do you plan to do this?"

"I want you, to become the new leader of the Sons of Samedi." I say, and he leans back in shock, before looking around in confusion.

"They disbanded, they no longer exist."

"I'm restarting them. And I want you to lead them to Steelport. To aid the Saints."

"Your insane." He growled, and I gave him a smirk.

"Wouldn't have survived this long if I wasn't." Receiving a chuckle from the man opposite me, I relax and lean back in my seat. "So?"

"I will need to think about this. After all, a business man to a gang leader is an awfully big change."

"Of course, I'll be in Stilwater for a while, so you have plenty of time to think of a response." I smile, and Lucius slowly nods, continuing his drink though his gaze seemed preoccupied. I grab the small umbrella in my drink and stir the thin liquid around, watching the spiral pondering whether I should drink it or not.

"I think your friends wish for you to return..." He says, as I look up he nods over my shoulder. I turn around to see the black and red car from before, the passengers had exited the vehicle and seemed to be – not so – subtly watching me and Lucius.

"Hate to brake it to you but they're not with me." I say, turning back around to Lucius, shuffling in my seat, ready to leave. "But I think I better leave before I cause quite the ruckus."

"Oh, of course. I hope to have an answer for you-" Lucius begin as I stand up, going to button my blazer before shots ring through the air, almost startling me. I spin round to see the Morning Stars moving towards the cafe, guns drawn and ready to show down.

As they fight through the panicking bystanders, I take the chance to grab Lucius by the arm and pull him up from his seat and dash off down the street, pushing past people in the street that aren't aware of the situation yet.

"Where's your car?" I ask, still dragging him along behind, though he seemed to be keeping pace more now.

"Well it was back there, but up ahead should be one of my operations, we can duck in there while I call for a vehicle." Lucius explained in brief spurts as we bumped into civilians.

I remain silent as I hold back my speed and allow Lucius to pass and lead the way. I keep focused on the path in front of me, though the faint sound of panic was a decent sign at least. Lucius soon arrives at a rather run down building, a metal door sign-posted to say 'Keep Out' sat in front of us. As Lucius pushed down the bar to open it, I take a glance back to see far in the distance the Morning Star pushing people around shouting, clearly unable to see me.

I feel Lucius grab my arm and pull me inside, slamming the door closed, and I take the moment to just breathe and to process everything. I look around suddenly overcome with warmth, as I pat my forehead.

I look over at Lucius who had pulled out two handkerchiefs from his pockets. He handed one to me, and wrapped the remaining one around his mouth and nose.

"Unless you want to inhale to drugs?" He says through the material. "You may to also dump the jacket, it gets quite hot in here." He adds, slowly making his way into the building. I reluctantly throw my blazer to the ground, pull my sleeves up and wrap the handkerchief around my mouth and nose, following Lucius into the building.

Wandering further into the building we pass countless stations, people practically nude all working away. Most of them seemed to completely ignore us, some gave a quick glance but seemed mostly disinterested in our presence.

We moved into a back area, sealing the doors behind and removing the handkerchiefs, moving up the stairwell. Lucius pulled out his phone, quickly dialling in a number that I couldn't quite see.

"I need a car to my location." He said into the phone, a mumbled and static voice replying back to him. "You know my meeting plan, I am north of the meeting place, and one our operations. I will remain remain here until you arrive."

I must admit Lucius seemed rather fed up at this point, his tone was more harsh and quick to speak, the Morning Star must have rattled him. "Be quick." He adds, as we reach the top of the stairwell, and a door that most likely lead outside.

"I think I should apologize for this." I say, leaning against the stair railing, my hands supporting my weight. Lucius crossed his arms and leant against the wall opposite me.

"I would blame you, yes." Lucius replied, blunt with no emotion, and I can't help but feel I kind of deserved that.

"Ye-" I begin before he raises a hand.

"But I won't. These rival gangs clearly want you dead my friend. Though you could have not come back here. For the butcher of Stilwater to come back for help. Seeing them in action." He says, looking to the door and down the stairs before back at me. "I understand why you did it."

"Approving of me now?" I ask, with small smile.

"Somewhat. You are starting to grow on me. But do not think this means my answer will be yes. Once I am away from here, I will likely hide away if these gangs are coming into Stilwater."

"I would've suggested that myself. I can't promise they'll leave with me, but I doubt they will stay behind." I say, and Lucius gives me a slow, approving nod before the roar of an engine is heard from outside, causing us both to look to the door. "Looks like your ride is here."

"I can have my men take you back to your base, but we will part ways here." Lucius says, moving towards the door.

"Hopefully just for now." I chuckled, getting a brief laugh from Lucius in response. As the door creaks open the faint colours of black and red flash through the door. I let out a sigh as the door fully opens to reveal the Morning Star sat waiting for us, guns ready.

"This is the end of you Saints." One of the Morning Star shouted, the click of guns as they get ready to shoot. I quickly glance at Lucius, who looks back. A second of understanding happened upon eye contact as we both drew our pistols and began shooting.

Taking out a few of them I slide of the hood of one of their cars and take cover from the bullets. Lucius shortly followed, resting beside me.

"To be fighting with the leader of the Saints...what an honour." Lucius chuckles to himself.

"Feel more honoured if we live!" I reply, taking a few more shots.

"I'm sure I will." He smirked, shooting around the car at the last few remaining Morning Star.

But just as we figured they were over, more cars drove down towards us. "Great, they're never ending..." I growl under my breath.

"I see my men...we will need to move quickly." Lucius says, as I follow his eyeline to a car approaching us.

"I'll cover you." I say, risking a few more shots at the gang.

"I will not abandon you here."

"I'll fine, I've handled worse than this, just go." I hiss, and the car swings in. Lucius reluctantly making a run for the car, as I take a few shots at the distracted members. Then shots ring out behind.

As I turned, Lucius was shooting from the back of the car. "Quick." He growled, and without hesitation I dashed towards the open door and dove in. Pulling the door quickly shut, and flailing about the seats while the vehicle began to speed away.

Sitting up, and stabilising myself in the seat next to Lucius, we exchange relieved looks.

"These Morning Stars are very difficult to handle..." Lucius said, resting an arm on the door, and staring out of it.

"So you see why I came back for help..."

"I accept." He says, catching me off guard.

"Accept?" I query, confused by his response.

"I will help you. I will be the leader of the Samedi. These Morning Star...if they are like the other gangs, then I do not want to risk them coming to Stilwater."

"Well that's wonderful news."

"It will take for the move though. My business can be complicated. When should I expect you to return to Steelport?"

"Well I've still got two more meetings to go, so I should be here for at least two more days."

"I see, then I may not see you for a week, but when everything is sorted, I will travel to Steelport."

"I'll have everything set up for you, ready for when you arrive."

"I expect a location to meet you."

"You'll get it when the time comes." I say, staring out the window as we continue the journey in silence.

After a few minutes we arrive back at my main base when I worked out of Stilwater. Been a long time since I've been back here...though still looks in good condition. I open the door and step, taking one look back to Lucius who nods to me as I close the door and step away.

As the car drives away, I head inside, checking my phone to see a few missed called from Kinzie. With a roll of my eyes, I head deep down and grab a bottle stored way. I take a seat, switching on the radio.

"I've got a few hours to kill..." I smirk, taking a swig of the drink, just enjoying the music.


End file.
